oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Videos and Other Interstitials
These are short videos that air in between the episodes, usually teaching the math concept used in the previous episode. Ophelia and Oakley suggested these videos to Ms. O in Training Day and are featured in some episodes. Oscar hosted them during Season 1, along with O'Conner's occasional help. However, starting from Season 2, Oona hosted new training videos. Training Videos Hosted by Oscar (seasons 1-2) * #26: Combining Gadgets * #27: Shape Crystals * #7883: A Guide to Your Uniform * #18: How to Feed the Odd Squad Hamster * #19: How to Feed the Odd Squad Goldfish * #42: How to Deal with a Puffer Plant * #94: How to Deal with a Saffron Slimer * #531: How to Deal with a Clockhead Lady * #9: How to Deal with a Tiggle or a Taggle * #1: How to get Ms. O the Right Juice Box (Odd Todd Alert) * #1624: How to Deal with a Spider Cat Bite Hosted by Oona *(Season 2) #231: A Guide To Your Lab Coat * #306: How to Repair Oonabot 2. 399: A Guide to Your Health * #457: The Anything-Within-Reason Machine * #514: A Guide To Your Tie * #723: Secret Compartments In The Lab * #799: Always Be Ready * #801: Getting Around Headquarters * #1,256: How To Afford Office Supplies * #5,224,301: Clean up on clean up day Welcome to Headquarters (seasons 1-2) Hosted by Oscar (unless otherwise stated; Hazel/dark yellow for occasional hosts) * The Breakroom * The Breakroom: Part 2 (hosted by Oksana) * The Breakroom: Part 3 (hosted by Oksana) * The North Control Room * The Games Room * The Ball Room * The Tube Lobby * The Pools * The Lab (hosted by Oscar) * The Lab: Part 2 (hosted by Oona) * Ms. O's Office (hosted by Olympia, not the agent who is teamed with Otis in season 2) Huh??? * The Elevator (hosted by Oona) Odd Reports (season 1) Hosted by Oscar * Raining Cats and Dogs * Giant Sighting * Double Storm * Traffic Report Character Profiles * Oscar * Olive * Otto * Oren * Olaf * Orchid * Owen * Dr. O * Ms. O * Octavia * O'Malley * Obfusco * Coach Roberts * Delivery Debbie * Olympia * Otis * Ocean * Ohlm * Xena and Xavier Other * Confalones restaurant ad * Odd Moments in History **Hofferville, 1904 **Tomato Tomahto, 1951 * Odd Squad Needs You videos * Jackalope Cartoons * OddTube Commerical * Delivery Debbie Pizzeria Ad Gallery Ballroom20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Clockhead20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Control20room20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Double20storm20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Gadgets20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Game20room20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Giant20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Hamster20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399-0.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 168.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 183.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 335.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 400.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 423.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 480.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 520.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 567.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 625.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 642.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 646.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 735-1.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 757.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 789.jpg.resize.454x255-0.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 881.jpg.resize.454x255-0.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 883.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 971.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 998.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Odd20Moment20in20History20-20Hofferville2C201904.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Raining20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Shape20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399-0.jpg Spider20cat20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Tiggle20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399-1.jpg Training20Video20234220-20How20to20Deal20with20a20Puffer20Plant.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Uniform20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Welcome20to20the20Break20Room20Part201.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Welcome20to20the20Pools.jpg.resize.710x399-0.jpg Welcome20to20the20Tube20Lobby.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg 2015-03-22 09 24 00 SUPERINSOLITE 0022 01.jpeg Trivia *According to Training Video #26, combining gadgets requires the use of tape to hold the gadgets together. However, in other instances of combining gadgets, they stuck together like magnets. **Also, both the Hat-a-nator and the Hole-in-one-a-nator are both gadget number 10. Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 2